Pleasure Punish
by prof-shader
Summary: Cedfia smut delusion in my College AU. Totally optional to the main story. Sofia wakes up to find someone in her room who is planning on teaching her a lesson about cheating. Sofia's always been the type to enjoy extra tutoring though.


"Miss. Sofia…" a familiar voice purred from the velvety darkness of her room.

Sofia's eyes blinked open and adjusted to the light, rousing from her sleep. Had she just heard a voice call her name? It certainly was dark, and it couldn't possibly be past midnight. Who on earth could be in her room at this hour? With an odd absence of fear, Sofia lifted herself up on her elbows on her bed and squinted into the darkness.

The voice hadn't sounded like Amber's - it was richer, more masculine. Plus, if it had been Amber, there was no doubt that she'd have just burst into the room and plopped herself onto Sofia's bed, complaining about some 'ridiculously hard' class or another without any thought about Sofia's already thin sleeping schedule at all.

"W-who's there...?" she called out in a wavering voice. A thin form was becoming clearer as Sofia's eyes adjusted to the dimness. Instead of answering, the figure took a step towards the milky light that filtered through the slit in her window's curtain revealing a very familiar face.

As he walked into the light she saw his expression was cool, his posture confident and relaxed. His white dress shirt was curiously unbuttoned below his collar and a tie the shade of mustard lay undone against his squared shoulders - an unkempt state she had never seen him in before and she immediately decided she liked. The slightly revealed strip of his chest made Sofia's face heat at the sudden realization that she wearing nothing but an old oversized shirt that showed the soft peak of her nipples where it hung against her breasts. She tightened her bed sheet closer around her shoulders in order to cover herself a bit, heart pounding, but not in fear.

"P-professor…?" she stammered, sending her into an even more nervous lather. "What on Earth are you doing here? Did Amber let you in-"

"Ah, Miss Amber… that IS why I'm here, isn't it, _Sofia_ " his voice lowered into a seductive baritone before he purred her name, just her name, and she furrowed her brow. He had never said her name quite like _that_ before.

"Wha- you're here because… of my roommate?" Sofia stammered, trying to catch up. A million questions whizzed through her mind, but she kept getting caught on the fact that her usually aloof chemistry teacher was wading through the darkness of her bedroom with a predatory glint in his eye.

As he stepped closer to her bed, she was struck by a tugging feeling that she should perhaps yell at him to leave, throw a pillow, do _something_ other than hold her breath in hopes of not breaking this strange spell she was under. She knew no proper young lady should want this to be happening, but the undeniable desire to see where his actions would lead mesmerized her and left her motionless.

He leaned over the foot of her bed and lifted one knee and then the other onto her bed, purple silk sheets sliding beneath his palm as he slipped his touch over the thin fabric that covered her calf and moved up over her thigh, her hip… She swallowed, and in a moment of panic, tried to squirm back and create some distance to ease her thundering heart, but only managed a few inches, his advance too well maneuvered and she fell back, her head falling against her pillow with a soft thump.

He continued to inch his way up her bed, eventually caging her between his two arms as he put his weight on his hands on either side of her, his eyes smouldering over her body like an obsidian flame that threatened to burn her up. She could feel his breath, cool and sweet as crushed mint, against her cheek and then her ear as he dipped his head and nuzzled into her chestnut heair.

"Oh, Sofia… you didn't think that I wouldn't notice that lush little description of molecular symmetry you threw into your friend's paper, did you?" she felt his lips against her neck purposefully dragging out his words so they could brush over her pulse. "I swear, my dear, you're the only student who writes lab reports like it they were a fairytale. You might as well have written it in that purple penned cursive of yours, it would have been nearly as clear…"

Suddenly, he flickered his tongue against her neck and she gasped, surprising herself as she arched her spine and lightly pressed against him in response. Through her shirt and the thin sheet she could feel the tips of her breasts brush momentarily against his chest and her skin there tingled in a sudden, hungry need. Sofia tried to say something in response to the accusation but all that came out was a light sigh as he began to work his open mouth against her neck. She found herself pressing her cheek into her bare shoulder, allowing more of her neck to be exposed to his explorations. With great effort on her part not to mewl, she tried again;

"You... found out… about the paper I wrote for Amber?" she panted dizzily.

"Mmm, yes." he chuckled darkly against her skin before shifting himself so he was leaning over her again. "I was admittedly a tad disappointed at first. My saintly little Sofia committing such a blatant act of rule-breaking? Scandalous! Of course..." he tipped his brow towards her, his voice low, his eyes filled with evident hunger that bored into her wide blue ones staring back " the thought of you, for once in your life, doing something 'naughty' ended up piquing my interest considerably more than I was upset. Perhaps that was the intentional effect?"

He lowered himself smoothly to his elbows, now so close to her that his pleasantly familiar smell - of books and aftershave - made her feel faint. The centimeter of space between their lips was torture and she loosed her grip on her sheet to press her hands flat against his chest - at first planning on pushing him away so she could sit up but instead an electric current of desire ran through her and she felt an unmistakable warmth pool between her bare thighs. Her fingers found the place where his shirt opened and she curled her fingers around the fabric, and pulled lightly, trying not to be too pleading in her actions. She was, of course, not totally clear on his intentions. Not in her wildest daydreams did she imagine that he could be attracted to her in this way. Sure, she'd made him flustered before, but it had all been innocent incidents that she imagined he had superimposed a face of a more _mature_ woman over hers. Perhaps the Botany Professor, with her high cheekbones and hooded eyes. Sofia tried to shake the thought from her head. 'No!' she scolded herself. Even if he only felt a fraction of her response to him…

He quirked an eyebrow at her hesitation and his lips tugged up into a smirk before he lowered his head far enough down to press his lips to hers. That was enough to ignite her! Thoughts of 'more desirable women' or any other implications of their actions exited her mind completely and she gasped against his mouth in surprise at how incredibly good the small amount of contact felt, and he wasted no time dipping his tongue into her hot mouth and earning a purr from his prized pupil beneath. Her hands roamed up his chest and neck, cupping his face and trying to match the feeling he was eliciting in her with sheer passion, her lips moving fast with desire, but sloppy with inexperience.

The covers between them, that she had felt before was her only shield from his eyes had became an unbearable barrier as the mood escalated. With a primal growl that made her stomach flip he ripped it off of her, revealing the loose t-shirt that hung off one shoulder and her creamy long legs that were barely covered by it. She squeaked at the sudden chill of the air and tried to cover herself with her hands, but was too slow - he had snaked his fingers around her wrists, halting her.

"No," he shook his head.

He tightened his grip slightly and pulled her arms up above her head, just-so, and she had to arch her back to comply. Bowing her back slightly the soft peaks of her breasts pressed against the thin fabric. The implication of his command did not inspire fear in her, but rather nervous excitement that she did not know how to answer. He thumbed her pulse as he assessed the pliant body beneath him, lost in thoughts of Sofia that she couldn't imagine. His eyes washed over her, wandering from her hips upwards until he was once again staring into her wide eyes.

"Sofia, you're going to accept the punishment I've plotted for you, without complaint."

He said it firmly, but there was a soft, questioning look in his eyes. As she stayed frozen under his gaze, she realized that he would not move forward unless she 'consented' to be punished. The wanting of it, she realized, must be an integral part of the punishment. And she most assuredly wanted...

She nodded her head slowly, biting her lip. His eyes flicked down her her mouth as she did this and some last thread of restraint seemed to snap because he was on her in a fraction of a moment, and he crashed his mouth against hers once more, hands no longer holding hers down as they roamed her body shamelessly. One hand was traversing down her ribs and around her thin waist, a thumb sweeping over the bottom of her breast along the way while the other slipped between her legs. His long fingers slid up her thigh, pushing the length of her shirt up as it went until it halted just below her need, thumbing the plush flesh of her leg there. He left her lips and trailed heated kisses along her jaw until his nose was buried against her tousled hair. He more boldly toyed with her left breast now, kneading it through the fabric and she let out a breathless moan and pressed herself up into his eager palm while she relaxed her legs. He rewarded her compliance with a quick kiss below the ear.

"Good girl," he growled in praise against her skin and his questing fingers parted her. He groaned, pleased with her enthusiastic state. "My goodness, already so wet just from this? I suppose I should be flattered…"

His fingers moved up to tease her clit and Sofia found her hands gripping his shoulders suddenly, clinging to him for support as she shivered under his touch. Wanton little gasps escaped her lips in time with his touches, her hips starting to lift to meet him. When she thought she couldn't take another second without coming undone he stopped, his hand abandoning its pursuit to grab a fistful of her shirt and pull the thing up and over her face. She felt her elbow become stuck, tangled in an arm hole, and she struggled to get it off in haste. No longer was she embarrassed by him looking upon her bare skin. In fact, the thought of his hungry eyes eating her up, to be able to watch him spiral deeper into a maddening pool of arousal that she was already neck deep in was making her shed her inhibitions

\- and clothes, apparently.

She had, however, been annoyed that he had only half-finished the task of undressing her. Wasn't that something that men usually wanted to do themselves? A sensual appetizer that men enjoyed before ravishing their women? Not that she had ever seen Cedric display feats of machismo before, but a vain part of her wanted him to have been stirred into a frenzy at the sight of her skin that made him hunger for more of it! Perhaps she had been reading too many of Amber's harlequin novels...

After she sat up and shimmied out of the article of clothing and tossed it on the floor, she turned to him to shoot him an annoyed glare, but the vexation dropped from her face immediately. Her eyes grew wide as saucers at the sight of him: his belt was unbuckled and loosely hanging on hips, his dark trousers undone and lowered just enough to reveal his now very apparent erection. She heard him chuckle and she blushed, realizing he had caught her staring. He started to rid himself of his pants and she forced herself to move closer to him and start unbuttoning his shirt. Even if he wanted nothing to do with stripping her, she wanted to at least try it, action that she had seen in some of the more explicit scenes in her rom-coms she watched.

She wasn't very good at it. She had only managed about getting one and a half of them off with her shaking hands when Cedric, finished with the task of his pants, stilled her fingers with his own, bringing them up to brush against his lips. He smiled at her patiently while he pushed her shoulder back in a gentle suggestion to lay down, and she obeyed. He moved his hands to her heat again, and slipped a finger in with ease, pumping a few times and making her bite her lip to keep from crying out. He then spread her slickness over the head of his cock, before positioning his shaft against her folds, the underside of his cock rubbing against her slickness.

Her breath hitched and she squirmed against him in an effort to assuage the need he was stirring in her, the feeling delicious but not at all close to satisfying. If her lewd writhing affected him the only evidence was a confident upward twitch of his lips as he gazed down at her coolly. This was multitudes better than his fingers, the velvety warm hardness of him growing more coated with each pass, her lubrication letting him move more easily against her with each jut of his hips. But never entering her. When she felt him slowing just as she began to reach a peak again, her hands grasped at his narrow hips and tried to tug him towards her.

"C-cedric, p-please …" at a loss for the proper vocabulary she dug her fingertips into him in need. He rolled his hips against her teasingly, shutting her up completely and replacing her clumsy words with breathy moans.

"I'm sorry, Pet, but lest you forget this is meant to be a punishment." he stilled his hips and leaned down to kiss her roughly, his fingers slipping behind her neck to cup her head. He curled his fingers around her hair and craned her neck with a gentle firmness that forced her to arch her back suddenly, her tits pushing temptingly up, close enough for him to take one of its pink tips into his hot mouth.

"Ah!" she gasped at the absolutely new and exciting feeling of his hot open mouth on her exposed breasts. She glanced down to try and get a look at his expression but all that she could see from her constrained position was his odd-colored bangs brushed over his eyes. He dragged his tongue in lazy circles around her nipple, and her head fell back again as she was left panting in the wake of his attention. She felt his hands glide down her body, savoring every inch of her satiny skin before one stopped to cup her back and the other to grip her upper thigh. Her own hands raked over his shoulders and into his hair as his lips moved hungrily to the other breast, nipping at the soft swell of flesh tenderly. Without removing his mouth from her skin, he tugged her up with effortless strength she hadn't realized he possessed. The hand on her back supported her while he simultaneously pulled her onto his lap, her thighs straddling him. She could feel his erection pressed against her again, and she would have tried to move against him again if his deceptively strong arms wrapped around her hadn't stilled her adorable attempts. He tugged her nipple with one last delicious pull of his mouth before he lifted his head to gaze at her again with unmistakable need, but his words held all the steely resolve in the world.

"Not yet, my dear." he scolded. She whimpered in response, her mind consumed wholly by lust. What would she have to do for him to give her what her body was aching for?!

As if she had spoken aloud, his hands moved to grip her ass, pulling her flush against his erection as he teased her opening again with slow, calculated movements as he stated his demands clearly.

"I am only going to fuck you properly after you _**beg me**_ to forgive you for your transgressions."

She did not hesitate.

"Yes, please, please forgive me, Professor," she rasped, too undone to be embarrassed at her own words. "Please-"

He lifted her in a fluid motion and slid her down onto him, and she felt herself stretch around him in the most satisfying way possible.

"Yes!" she cried, her voice a drawn out hiss. This is what she wanted!

He lifted her hips again a few inches, so she was only just crowning the head of his cock, and then dropped her onto him again.

"Ah!" she gasped aloud, and flung her arms around his shoulders and hung on because as soon as she had started to grind down on him he had already lifted her up by her hips again and began dropping her over and over solidly onto his cock, her creamy thighs sliding around his shaft, pounding deep into her core. He lifted his hips to meet her each time and with each delightful landing she gave a little whimper of pleasure. She could feel him smirking against her neck as she rode him, utterly pleased with himself. He tightened an arm around her again, by some miracle pushing him even further into her, while his free hand went between them and found the little pearl of sensitive flesh that he knew would push her to the brink.

She bit into his shoulder as she moaned, knowing if she cried aloud that the thin walls might carry the sound to Amber's bedroom on the other side of the wall. Something about her muffled cry must have ignited something primal in Cedric because he began to pump his hips at a pace that was maddening. The sound of slapping flesh mingling with a squeak in her old mattress filled the room and Sofia suddenly felt a pressure growing inside her and she tightened her fingers around his forearm and threw her head back.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" she couldn't help but cry out now, she was so close, just a little more and she would pour over the edge -

"Sofia! Wake up!" Amber's frantic voice shattered the air, and she felt herself being shook awake by her blonde friend.

"Huh?" Sofia mumbled, confused at the sudden change of surroundings.

"Sofia, you're finally awake!" Amber put a hand over her own chest in relief. "Thank goodness! You were crying out in your sleep so badly. You must have been having some kind of awful nightmare, I heard you through the wall."

A vivid flash of Sofia and her Professor twisting together in the sheets bubbled up to the front of her mind and Sofia turned red.

"Yes, nightmare...right." she muttered sheepishly, more than a bit let down that she couldn't finish her dream. She glanced at her phone's time display and her face grew meek. She had a Quantitative Analysis Lab with a certain someone in less than an hour, and had a sneaking suspicion that she was going to be gravely distracted for the entire class...

* * *

an: whelp, it was all a dream. thanks if you read this far, i feel like i banged this out both messily and slower than molasses. i kept getting distracted by the other M fics on here. finally built up enough courage to post this sin.


End file.
